Your Guardian Angel
by Shanehxx
Summary: I will never let you fall...I'll stand up with you forever.


Your Guardian Angel

Hello yet again! How are you all? Before I say anything else…I know I should update my other story 'The Untitled Story'. But I wanted to put this up…A songfic that I have come up with; I got my inspiration from the song 'Your Guardian Angel' by 'The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' and from just watching the Band of Seven arc of Inuyasha…though the band of seven aren't even in this. I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, or the song 'Your Guardian Angel', that is owned by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. (:

Post Script – I actually wrote this a couple of months ago, but got bored with typing. That was probably in March. It is now June. Ain't I useless?

---

It was dark when I awoke. The moon was bright and full, and the stars winked in the obsidian sky. The fire we had made earlier has long since burnt to ashes, yet it didn't matter. I could see just fine. More specifically, I could see_ her_ just fine. She slept on the other side of the fire, with Shippou curled up in the crook of her neck. I could hear her soft breathing and the rustle of her clothes as her chest rose and fell. The moonlight hitting her face highlighted the shadows casted by her cheekbones, and suddenly she looked beautifully exotic, with alabaster skin framed by tumbles of dark raven's wing locks. I quietly stood up, the tree I had leant against creaking slightly with the lack of weight. I padded barefoot over to where she slept and knelt next to her. Her soft pink lips were parted slightly and her long eyelashes cast shadows against her smooth cheeks. A strand of hair fell over her eye when she shifted in her sleep and I reached out to tuck it behind her ear. My hand lingered for a time before I hesitantly drew it away, my sharp claws grazing her skin lightly. Her eyes fluttered open sleepily and she smiled at me when she met my golden eyes.

"Inuyasha…" She mumbled quietly before her beautiful brown eyes drooped and she once again drifted into sleep.

When I see your smile, tears roll down my face I can't replace…

And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,

And I know deep inside me, I can be the one.

I walked back to the oak tree that I had chose to sleep against, but could not manage to drift away myself. I began to absentmindedly scratch line in the soil with my nails. I glanced down at what I had produced and scowled to find that I had actually produced a word. Not just a word. A name. _Her _name.

_Kagome…_

I looked at her again. She was always on my mind. Why was that? I should love Kikyo, shouldn't I? It seemed that Kagome occupied the majority of my mind lately. Kikyo simply as an after thought. It made sense, really. I was always with Kagome; I suppose it would be natural for us to grow close. Besides, Kagome is absolutely gorgeous.

I like being with Kagome. Plus, she hasn't shot me, like Kikyo once had. That's a bonus, right? If I look back on the time I have spent with Kagome I realise that I don't listen to how she feels. Is she in love with anyone? Quite frankly, I want to know. I suppose I don't mind who it is, as long as he makes her happy…and that it's not that skinny wolf, Koga. She is the most important person to me; I couldn't stand for her to be hurt. Which raises another question: Have I hurt her myself?

I will never let you fall; I'll stand up with you forever,

I'll be there for you through it all; Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay…

In all of the days and nights we have spent in each others company, we should know each other better than anyone else. Or is that something I tell myself, even though it isn't true? Does she have friends at home who she confides in? Or maybe Sango…or even Miroku? No. Not Miroku. Scratch that. Kagome and I have a special relationship…and not just because of these beads around my neck. We've been everywhere, seen everything. From seas to mountains, forests and grasslands: together. I think we've come to a sort of unspoken agreement, that way we always seem to come back from our arguments. It kind of goes like this: I make a comment that annoys her, "sit boy", she goes home for a few days, I go get her, all good! Simple, yeah? But sometimes I wonder if there is more to it than that. Does Kagome hold grudges? I surely hope not. I always seem to say the wrong things, do the wrong things…make hideous mistakes. Or is Kagome a 'forgive and forget' kind of girl?

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us,

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you, I'll be the one.

Just now I have realised that I know practically nothing about Kagome. I never really bothered. But, I am determined to change that. I'll make a tremendous effort, starting…

Now.

I had walked over to where Miroku had chosen to sleep, his monk staff in his hand. I kicked him in the hip to awaken him. At the jolt Miroku yelled mutedly, all the while jumping to his feet. I began to stride away, but beckoned to him with two of my clawed fingers. Curious, Miroku followed. He kept my steady pace as we walked through the trees. He didn't say a word. Not one. Not until I had stopped. I had taken him to a nearby stream, where the nigh was utterly quite, bar the gurgles of the swirling waters and the chirping of crickets. Miroku perched himself on a rock while I sat in the dirt.

"What is it that you wanted?" he finally said.

"Tell me…tell me everything you know about her."

A sly smirk grew on his face.

_Damn, what is he plotting?_

I should have just kept my thoughts to myself.

"Well then! You're going to have to figure that out yourself, Inuyasha."

He stood up and patted me on the shoulder, then vanished back into the woods.

"Damn that monk." I muttered sourly.

Figure it out myself. That leaves two methods I could use. I could just ask her, or I could wait for her to absentmindedly mention things. Neither of these plans appeal to me. One thing I don't get though. _Why_ do I suddenly want to know these things?

I will never let you fall; I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all; Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my true love, my whole heart.

Please, don't throw that away.

'Cause I'm here for you…

Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay.

I strode back into camp silently. Miroku had fallen asleep once again. Some help he turned out to be. Useless lecherous monk. I wish it was daybreak already. That was I could stop 'pondering'. It's agonising. Killing some demons would make me feel better…wait, Shippou.

Okay, no.

But then again, Kagome would be travelling with me. I'll most likely get distracted. I'm not liking these outcomes much. I wonder how Kagome feels about me. Am I just a friend to her? Or does she like me more than that? What have I come to…questioning myself. Does this mean that I am insecure when Kagome is involved?

I suppose it does…

Use me as you want, pull my strings just for a thrill.

And I know I'll be okay…though my skies are turning grey.

I guess I know what this means. And it's clear that Miroku knew all along. I've fallen for the girl from the future. Does that make me stupid? She'll have to go home eventually, or maybe she'll stay with me. Or I could go _with _her, if she'll have me. Or maybe she doesn't like me in return, and then I'll look like a fool. Why is this so difficult?

Damn…

I stood up again, and paced around the fire to where she lay. I could tell that Miroku was watching but, oddly enough, I didn't care. Let him see. I stood behind her and sat down. I then took my robe off and laid down beside her, draping my 'armour' over us. And I wrapped my arms around her waist before finally falling asleep.

I will never let you fall; I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all; even if saving you sends me to heaven.

---

Ah…Was it good?

I hope you enjoyed it ^^

At the moment I am writing another Naruto fanfic…called 'The Enchantress'.

Ehehe, I'm quite enjoying it.

Review, 'kay?

Thanks readers! (Yes, I will update my story eventually)


End file.
